nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter's Howl
The 'Winter's Howl '''is a Wonder Weapon introduced in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops and is available in "Five" and the remastered version of Verruckt. It fires a blizzard that causes ice-based effects on the zombies. When a zombie is hit once by the Winter's Howl, it emits an icy steam and slows to walking speed. This also does damage to the zombie. If that same zombie is hit again, it is stopped in its tracks and is encased in an ice cube. It is immediately killed when encased by the ice, which will shatter when the player knifes, shoots, or walks through it. It will also shatter if left alone for a few seconds. The Winter's Howl holds 6 rounds and has 24 spare rounds. Pack-a-Punched Version The Winter's Howl can be Pack-a-Punched to become the "Winter's Fury". The Winter's Fury has 9 freeze blasts per magazine with 36 spare blasts. It has more power and more ammo. Tips The Winter's Howl and its upgraded version, the Winter's Fury, are best used as support or emergency weapons. The range is medium-long, but like the ray gun, the shot takes a small but noticeable amount of time to reach the target. The effect is also vision-blocking, and can be detrimental to the aim of teammates. Winter's Howl and Winter's Fury comparison Trivia *There is a Winter's Howl sitting on one of the desks in the basement of "Five". Across from it is a target that has a coating of ice, suggesting that it was tested, if not developed, at the Pentagon. *This gun also appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Verruckt, available from the box. *In "Five", using the Winter's Howl against the Pentagon Thief can slow him down and even kill him. *The Winter's Howl is possibly an American version of the Ray Gun. They look similar, mostly it's shape, except for the far front and back. Even though the Ray Gun has 14 more rounds than the Winter's Howl, they both have immense power and push the player back when firing. They also have similar running speeds, reload times, and both can be used when down. *The Winter's Howl is not effective when running away from a horde of zombies. If the player shoots a zombie in the player's way, it will just slow it down and the zombie can still attack. *On Round 30 it takes more than 5 hits to freeze a zombie, and on Round 34 it takes the full Pack-a-Punched clip of 9 shots to kill a zombie. *Some medics like to use this along with Monkey Bombs and a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife to slow zombies for time to heal teammates, but Pack-a-Punched Crossbows are usually favored. *On the left side of the gun butt, the casing is removed, exposing circuitry. *The Winter's Howl is the second Wonder Weapon that can be used when being downed. The first is the Ray Gun. *if you freeze a crawler zombie he wil do one of three things {1} he will clutch his chest while frozen {2} he will stand on his hind legs while the ice consumes him {3} he will scream but the scream will slow down like screaming in slow-motion Gallery Wh.png|The Winter's howl Wh_reload.jpg|Reloading the Winter's Howl Winter fury.jpeg|Nikolai freezing a zombie with the Winter's Howl Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:"Five" Category:Verruckt Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops